Time and Time Again
by tsdgurl89
Summary: Everything Changes when Kate asks Gordo a certain question, now the whole gang has a significant other. My first fanfic..Please R&R!
1. The very beginning

"Hey, Lizzie!" Lizzie McGuire heard her name being called out by her old friend Kate. Everything had changed after that one summer Kate went to camp, so Lizzie wasn't exactly sure why Kate was calling out her name. "Lizzie, oh my gosh, I just found out that Ethan likes you," Kate suddenly got a very annoyed look on her face. "But, if I even so much as hear that you are trying to get him, trust me, you'll regret it." Lizzie wasn't fazed at all by Kate's threat. "Kate, why don't you get over the fact that Ethan just doesn't like you anymore," Lizzie's best friend, Miranda Sanchez chimed in. Kate gave Miranda a look, and as David Gordon, whom all three of the girls lovingly referred to as Gordo, walked up to them. Kate turned her head to look Gordo in the eye, and smiled as she gave him a little wink that only he could catch, then looked back at Lizzie and with a roll of her eyes said "See you later, Lizzie the Loser". Kate saw her new friend Parker walking down the hall and ran to go meet her.  
Gordo immediately took his mind off Kate, whom he very secretly had the tiniest crush on. He just loved what he called her 'spunk'. He then turned to Lizzie, whom everybody except her knew that he had the biggest crush on. "Lizzie, are you and Miranda coming to the Digital Bean after school today?" he asked. Lizzie turned back to him "For what?" she wondered. "Didn't you hear that Ethan Craft is throwing the biggest party of the semester there today?" Miranda looked at Lizzie as if she was crazy. "No," Lizzie replied, "What for?" "I can't tell you that, Lizzie." Miranda was obviously firm on this statement. "Well, okay, I'll be there," Lizzie answered.  
  
{Later, at the Digital Bean}  
  
"Yo, Lizzie, you made it!" Ethan's very distinguishable voice rang out in Lizzie's ears. "Yeah, great party", she commented, and then turned her attention back to Gordo and Miranda. "Hey, Gordo, over here!" Kate called for Gordo. Gordo started off Kate's way, and Lizzie and Miranda followed. They had made it halfway to the table Kate was sitting at when suddenly she got up and started coming towards them. "I said Gordo, where in 'Hey, Gordo, over here' did you hear 'Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo, over here?'" Kate said sarcastically. "Fine," replied Lizzie, as she and Miranda headed back to the dance floor. Lizzie looked over her shoulder as she grabbed Miranda's arm and said "Wait". Miranda looked at Lizzie as if she were crazy, once again, and said "Why are you looking over at Kate? All she's doing is talking to Gordo". At that very moment, Kate grabbed Gordo's hand and brought him the rest of the way to her table. "Let's go!" Lizzie said in response, as Miranda had seen the same exact scene as she. The two girls made their way over to the table that was next to Kate's and ducked underneath the tablecloth. "Gordo, I just want you to know that I like you, a lot, and I wanted to know if you'd be my steady boyfriend", Kate's voice rang out. Then Gordo's: "Kate, I like you a lot, and you know how I feel about Lizzie." Kate must have given him a look of disappointment, because then "But, of course, I will be your boyfriend." Lizzie and Miranda covered each others mouths, as they know they both would have erupted in anguish if they hadn't. Suddenly, the tablecloth got pulled up off the table because some of the dancers had gotten just a little too excited. Kate must have been looking when the red colored fabric got pulled off, because suddenly she got a very, very rude look on her face as she excused herself from Gordo, saying that her lip gloss had rolled under the table that was next to them. As she passed by the table Lizzie and Miranda were over, she took her smoothie and placed it on the table. She walked around the table, then kneeled somewhere near another table, and got back up. She walked all the way around the table that Lizzie and Miranda were under, and as she walked by, purposely knocked over her smoothie so that it would hit both the girls underneath it. The girls, of course, shrieked as the smoothie was barely even drank out of, and still ice cold, and that got Gordo's attention. He saw where the girls were, and made his way to them. "How much did you hear?" was his first question. "Enough", both the girls said in unison. Gordo than said "I'm going out with Kate, and there's nothing that either of you two can say or do to change my mind."  
  
{That's the end of chapter one, stay tuned!} 


	2. Gordo, Lyle, or Ronnie?

{Chapter 2: Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other charaters that are mentioned in this story, besides the ones that I may make up; the song Madly, Truly, Deeply belongs to Savage Garden and all their people; NOT ME!}  
  
Lizzie and Miranda couldn't believe their ears...Gordo and Kate? That was like mixing milk and pickles! Lizzie was the first to speak up, "Kate, I always thought that you were with Ethan; what happened?" "Honestly," Kate began, "Ethan really likes somebody else." Lizzie's eyes followed Kate's over to where Parker was sitting, and noticed why Kate had a look on her face like she wanted to kill the both of them. Ethan and Parker were so involved in each other's lips that neither one of them had noticed that Claire had purposefully spilled a smoothie on Parker's shoes. Kate continued on: "We got into a huge argument one day, and he said that he felt as if I was forcing him into a relationship he didn't want, so he literally told me to back off, I really didn't think that he had it in him to say that to me, but obviously, he did." Gordo piped up from behind Kate, where his arms were around her neck, and he was holding her hand on her stomach, "Well, you have me now, baby." Kate coolly turned around and immediately met Gordo's lips. Lizzie and Miranda turned around and went over to where Lyle, an extremely hot new guy that had just transferred to Hillridge from the nearby town of Duckingham.  
{Lyle's POV}  
  
'Man, am I glad that I got transferred here. Look at all these babes,' he thought, when suddenly, the seemingly hottest one of all came strutting towards him. And, sure enough, who he called the tag-a-long friend, Miranda Sanchez was soon to follow. "Hey, Lyle!" The chirpy yet bittersweet voice rang out in his ears. Lyle had always been considered a preppy boy at his old school, Duckingham Jr. High, but here, nah. He was the always 'dependable' skater-boy. "Hey, Lizzie, what's happening?" He responded. "Nothing much," was Lizzie's reply. Amazingly, at that very moment, his favorite slow dance song came on. "Lizzie, wanna dance?" His heart had beat his brain to thinking about asking. "Ok," was the joyful answer.  
  
{Music Playing:  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy I'll be your hope, I'll be your love Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath Truly Madly Deeply Do I will be strong, I will be faithful Coz I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning A reason for living A deeper meaning(yeah)  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me....  
  
:Music softens}  
  
{Lizzie's POV} As she listened to the music, Lizzie realized Lyle's feeling for her-and where she was feeling his hands on her body. "Uh, Lyle, do you mind moving your hands just a little more upwards," she asked, just as embarrassed as Lizzie was, Lyle quickly moved his hands. Lizzie flinched when she felt Lyle's breath on her ear, but then he said what she'd been waiting all her life for a guy to say to her: "Lizzie, you are the most beautiful girl here tonight." Lizzie immediately started to blush. "You really think so," she asked. "Yeah," was Lyle's impromptu reply. Lizzie stared to smile, until she saw a familiar bleached-blonde head waltzing toward the crowd toward her and Lyle. "Oh, no." "What is it, sweetie?" Lyle asked. "Ronnie." That one word had Lyle put up his guard. He quickly kissed Lizzie on the cheek, and then went off toward Ronnie.  
Lizzie and Ronnie had a past. But then he broke her heart for a sleazy girl named Mallory, who only wanted him as a boyfriend because she thought he was 'easy'. They broke up, and ever since, just as Gordo had predicted when Lizzie and Ronnie broke up, Ronnie realized the great relationship that he had had with Lizzie, and what an idiot he had been to have broken up with her. Ronnie looked up, just in time to see Lyle kiss Lizzie.  
Lyle and Ronnie also had a past, which also involved Mallory. Mallory had been dating both Ronnie and Lyle at the same time, when she had gotten drunk, and made plans with both guys, the same night, the same place. There had been two Mallorys at their school at that time, so each of them suspected that it was the other Mallory. When the Mallory in question had walked toward the resturaunt, and both of them had reached out at the same time. Ever since then, it was coldness between them all.  
Lyle and Ronnie began charging at each other as everyone formed a circle around the two.  
  
{That's it for chapter two! This chapter was done by request for LilAngel413! Thanks for the R&Ring!! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can find the time!!} 


	3. Fight or friends?

{Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Lizzie McGuire, she belongs to the Disney network, I only own my created charaters.}  
  
Ronnie immediately knew that he was in trouble. He could tell by the look on his former best friend's face. Lyle had a pretty decent side, but get him ticked, and you were in for it. Lyle got up to where Ronnie could feel his breath on his forehead, and said straight to his face "You left her for that slut, so I have her now. I'm not going to treat her like dirt." Ronnie tried to get around Lyle, but his meager attempt failed. Instead, he found himself laying belly-down on the ground. At that moment, he tried to free himself, but Lyle's grasp was just too strong, and he had him in a position that almost nobody knew how to get out of. All of a sudden, Ronnie felt himself being helped off the ground. When he was on his feet, he once again found himself feeling Lyle's breath on his forehead. "Let's go," Lyle almost literally dragged Ronnie back to the conference room in the Digital Bean.  
"Listen man, we need to talk this out." Ronnie said that so mercifully, afraid for his life. He knew the power that Lyle had stacked up inside him somewhere, he'd seen it come out only once before. "I know," was Lyle's short retort. "You know, I truly did love Lizzie. I did, I swear," Ronnie paused. "But, Mallory was closer, and I saw her with that Gordo dude and I thought she was cheating on me. I didn't know how I could trust her." "But now she can't trust you," Lyle gave Ronnie a note that he had found one day in class under Lizzie's desk on the floor. It only took Ronnie a minute or two to read it:  
  
{The note says:  
  
Hey, Miranda! What's up? I'm sorry if this note is all tear stained, I'm crying because Ronnie broke up with me. How could he? He was my first kiss; my first date; and my everything. I would've given my life for him. I just wonder...Why??? I mean, he was my first boyfriend, and now, every time I see him when he comes to get the payments for the paper, or if it's just by chance, I fell like kicking him in the you-know-where. He said when he broke up with me that it was another girl, that she was closer to him, since they went to the same school. I think he could've been jealous about Gordo. But, Gordo's only my best friend. Nothing more, and nothing less. I'm pretty sure I told Ronnie that sometime in our relationship. Well, I'd better start paying attention or Mr. Kinkade might put me in detention. I never want to go there again. Please write back. Soon. XO, Lizzie  
  
:end note}  
  
Ronnie's hands started to shake. "I need to talk to Lizzie. Really bad," was the only thing he said after that. "Like I said before, Lizzie's mine now. At least, I think she is. I pretty much asked her out, and the way we were talking, she said yes." Lyle stood up. "Now, can I please go back to the party to dance with the most beautiful girl out there?" Ronnie smiled. "Sure, she's all yours." Lyle turned to open the door. As he did, who was standing there but Mallory. 


	4. Long Live the Love

{Chapter 4: Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other Disney characters mentioned in this story. I only own the characters that I have created. In this and following chapters, things may get a little to a lot steamier. If you are offended by steaminess, do not read any more.}  
  
Before Lyle could do anything, Mallory pushed him onto the table and started to kiss him. In his rage, Lyle tried to push her off of him, but all of his tactics didn't work. From behind, Ronnie was trying to pry her off of Lyle, but that wasn't working, either. Nothing they tried to do would work. To make matters worse, Kate walked in on them. From her angle, it looked as if Lyle and Mallory were making out and Ronnie was jealous, trying to get in between the two. Kate immediately turned around and ran to get Lizzie.  
Back in the main part of the Digital Bean, Lizzie heard her name being screamed out. She ran to where she heard the voice coming from. There she found Kate. "What's going on," was the first question. "Omigosh, Lizzie, Lyle's in there making out with another girl!" Lizzie didn't know what to say. Instead, she just turned around and went into the room where Lyle was yelling at Mallory. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK"- Lizzie didn't hear the rest, as she stepped out of the room to grab Kate. She dragged Kate to the doorframe, and they both listened in. "-LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I NEVER DID! JUST TELL ME, WHT THE LIVING HECK WENT THROUGHT THAT LITTLE PEA- BRAINED HEAD OF YOURS?" Mallory answered so quietly, nobody could hear her, not even Lyle, who was standing just three inches away from her face. Lizzie found this her best time. She went up behind Lyle, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, surprised to see her standing there in front of him. "How much did you see?" he asked. "Enough to know how you feel about me" was her loving reply. Lyle immediately started crying tears of anger and happiness. At that time, he knew Lizzie felt the same way about him, and he was mad at Mallory for the stunt she had just pulled.  
Gordo walked in with Miranda and Ethan following him; just in time to see Lyle's tear-stained lips meet Lizzie's pink and glossy ones. That tore him up inside. Parker walked in the door, and grabbed Ethan's arm and they started to kiss. "Kate," piped up Miranda, "I thought you said Ethan had a crush on Lizzie, and, unless Parker and Lizzie miraculously switched bodies, then he's making out with Parker at the moment." "Psssh, Ethan's a player, he's crushing or making out with one girl one minute, and then he's with another girl at the next." Before she knew what was happening, Kate felt herself being dipped and Gordo's lips on hers. Mallory had walked out of the room, crying, because not only had she been rejected, but now everybody knew of her ways. Miranda was feeling very left out. Every one of her friends were making out with their significant others, and she was just standing there, all alone. She looked down at the floor, and saw a pair of dirty black shoelaces that looked awfully familiar. She raised her vision, up the legs, the waist, the torso, the chest, the neck, and finally, the face. Ronnie. Before she could catch her breath, or even say a word, Ronnie moved in and kissed her, soft at first, and then harder, more passionately. She thought that he was done when she felt his tongue go into her mouth. She returned the favor. 


End file.
